


Cookies and Confessions

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, sleeping in the same bed au, there's like three swear words so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck have a little sleepover.





	Cookies and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> hi im not dead lol but this is something super short that i threw together quickly!! it's inspired by this prompt: i didn’t know you snored until half an hour ago but i’m staring at the ceiling fighting the urge to kick you. i love little prompts like these so this was fun to write! i hope it's fun to read too hehe also the title is,,meh so sorry about that!!

A cool breeze drifts through the air as Donghyuck watches Mark finish the last of his homework. Usually, the two boys would go to Mark’s house and finish their homework there. But Donghyuck thought the weather was too nice to sit inside for the rest of the day. He convinced Mark to sit in the park, instead. 

Mark sighs and falls back onto the grass. Donghyuck moves to lie down beside him. 

“Are you done?” Donghyuck asks. 

“Mhm,” Mark answers. 

The two boys lie together for some time. They point out clouds that look like bunnies, turtles, or other animals. Donghyuck tries to convince Mark that one cloud looks like Jeno, but Mark doesn’t see it. 

Donghyuck directs his gaze towards Mark and admires how pretty he looks. Mark doesn’t know that Donghyuck likes him; he’s oblivious. But then again, Donghyuck doesn’t know that Mark has liked him for years.

Mark sits up and looks down at Donghyuck, “You should stay over tonight,” he mumbles. 

Donghyuck closes his eyes and nods. He knows why Mark doesn’t want to show up at his house alone. Some of Mark’s relatives from Canada had flown in a couple of days ago and they wanted to “catch up”, so his mom decided to hold a family gathering at their house. Donghyuck was there when Mark’s mom had told him they were coming. Mark tried to protest, but his mom pulled him aside and said some stuff in English. 

“Do you know if they’ve gotten there, yet?” Donghyuck asks. 

Mark shakes his head, “Nope.” 

“Does your mom have any cookies left?”

“Yep.”

Donghyuck stands quickly and grabs his bag, “Good, I want some.”

As the boys slowly walk up to Mark’s doorway, Mark takes hold of Donghyuck’s hand. The younger boy isn’t shocked at this action; they hold hands all the time. Yet for some reason, his heart still races whenever he feels Mark’s fingers intertwined with his own. 

When Mark opens the door to his house, the two boys are met with loud chatter. An older woman turns to look at the door and gasps dramatically once she notices the pair. She practically sprints across Mark’s living room to where Mark is standing. 

“Look at how big you are! You’ve grown so much!” She exclaims with a wide smile. 

Mark forces a grin. Donghyuck can tell he’s already regretting not sneaking in through his window as Donghyuck suggested. 

The woman looks at Donghyuck and scans him before asking Mark something in English. A slight blush rises upon Mark’s face and he quickly shakes his head. 

“No, no, he’s not,” he says shyly. 

Donghyuck wonders what she asked the older boy as they go from one person to another, greeting each one. Mark dreads every second of their encounters. One older woman pinches Mark’s cheeks as Donghyuck chuckles. They finally reach the kitchen, which is surprisingly empty, and Donghyuck finds out that Mark’s mom had baked  _ more _ cookies. While Donghyuck is reaching into the cookie jar to grab a handful of the delicious baked goods, Mark sprints off towards his room, not wanting to risk another cheek pinching. 

Donghyuck shoves a cookie in his mouth and starts following Mark to his room. Mark is lying down on his bed when Donghyuck arrives. 

“I didn’t know your cheeks could survive that strong of pinching,” Donghyuck mentions with a mouth full of cookie. 

“Shut up,” Mark groans. 

Donghyuck giggles as he tosses his bag onto the floor. He then makes his way towards Mark’s bed and flops down onto it. He shimmies up to where Mark is lying and turns to rest on his side. He admires Mark’s face once again. Specifically, his cheeks, which are still a soft pink from the torture they had received only minutes ago. He has a sudden desire to pinch them. Or kiss them. 

Mark turns his head to look at Donghyuck. 

They’re closer than Mark had thought. 

The two boys make eye contact, and Donghyuck comes to a realization: Mark’s eyes are  _ really  _ pretty. They’re soft, and sometimes they look lost, but Donghyuck thinks that’s cute. He’s always there to help Mark find his way if he’s confused. 

“Your eyes are really pretty,” Donghyuck says without thinking. 

Mark blushes. This blush is much deeper than the one he displayed when the woman had asked him that question in English. 

“Uh, t-thanks,” Mark mumbles, but he doesn’t break the eye contact. 

Donghyuck can tell Mark feels awkward; he’s never really handled compliments well. 

“So, what did that woman say to you?” Donghyuck changes the topic. 

Mark’s blush, somehow, becomes deeper and darker. 

“Oh, uh, it was nothing,” Mark lies. 

“Do you genuinely think I believe that?” Donghyuck questions. 

Mark swallows the lump in his throat and breaks their eye contact. He decides to stare at the ceiling instead. He studies the glow-in-the-dark stars that are spread across it, and he thinks back to the day that he and Donghyuck put them up together. 

Donghyuck groans, “Please tell me what she said! It’s killing me!”

Mark doesn’t say anything. 

Next, Donghyuck asks the question he’s pondered about since the incident happened, “Was it about me?”

Mark twitches. 

“It was, wasn’t it? Did she talk bad about me? Do I have to fight a bitch tonight?”

Mark wants to tell him, but he’s scared of the outcome. 

“Please, please,  _ please _ tell me!” Donghyuck whines. 

Mark glances at him but doesn’t say a word. 

“I won’t spend the night if you don’t tell me,” Donghyuck threatens. 

Mark sighs, “Okay, okay, fine.” 

Donghyuck grins triumphantly. 

Mark starts fiddling with the sleeve of his sweatshirt, “She asked if you were my boyfriend,” he murmurs. 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen. That’s not what he was expecting. 

“Oh,” Donghyuck says slowly. 

Mark glances at him, “Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable,” he says. 

“What? No,” Donghyuck says a little loudly, and quickly. 

Too quickly. 

Mark furrows his brow, “O-Okay.” 

Donghyuck clears his throat and starts playing with the corner of Mark’s pillow. 

They sit in awkward silence for a few minutes, but Donghyuck doesn’t like silence. 

“I put some cookies on your desk . . . if you want ‘em,” Donghyuck says, his eyes still locked onto Mark’s pillow. 

Mark chuckles from beside him. 

“What?”

“It’s just kind of funny that your mind is still on cookies after I told you my aunt thought we were dating,” Mark laughs. 

Donghyuck grins, “I  _ love  _ your mom’s cookies.” 

The two boys laugh, and they both secretly appreciate how quickly everything went back to being normal. 

Mark spends the rest of the evening studying while Donghyuck plays Animal Crossing on Mark’s old DS. The soft music radiates throughout the small bedroom. The atmosphere is calm, and no more tension can be felt. 

Mark sighs as he closes his Algebra textbook. He gets up from his chair and walks to where Donghyuck is reclining on his bed. He lies down next to him and scoots close to the younger boy. He watches as Donghyuck decorates his house. 

“That’s an ugly chair,” Mark mutters. 

“Your face is ugly,” Donghyuck retorts. 

Mark softly punches Donghyuck’s stomach, “Shut up, loser.”

Donghyuck giggles and saves his game before tossing the game to the floor. 

“That’s expensive, you know!” Mark scolds. 

Donghyuck ignores him and buries himself under the covers. 

Mark turns off the lamp on his bedside table before following Donghyuck’s actions. 

The pair fall asleep quickly in the comfort of each other’s warmth. Soon enough, however, Donghyuck is woken up by an annoying and horrid sound: someone snoring. At first, the younger thinks that a relative had slept over and is just  _ that _ obnoxious and loud. But, he soon realizes that there’s only one person whose snoring could be heard from where he lies. That person is Mark. 

Donghyuck stares at the ceiling as he tries, and fails, to fall back asleep. His stare turns into a glare once the snoring somehow grows louder. Suddenly, the urge to kick Mark onto the floor formed in Donghyuck’s mind. Maybe Mark was the bitch that the universe was telling Donghyuck he had to fight, not Mark’s auntie. 

It took energy to control his legs under the comforter and to not roundhouse kick Mark off of his own bed. However, that energy could not be reformed, as Donghyuck couldn’t fall asleep again due to the obnoxious noises coming from the right of him. 

There comes a time when people can’t handle the pressure put on them by society, and this was one of those times for Donghyuck. Without thinking it through, Donghyuck slammed his foot into Mark’s hipbone. 

Mark yelped as he awoke from shock, “What the  _ hell _ , Hyuck?” He shouted. 

“You wouldn’t shut the hell up!” Donghyuck yelled back. 

The boys sit up in unison. 

“Oh, so you decided to kick me?” Mark argued. 

“Would you rather me smother you?” Donghyuck retorted. 

“Maybe I would!”

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

Mark shut up at Donghyuck’s question and shrugged, which confused Donghyuck. Did Mark actually want to die? Did he just hit a sensitive spot in Mark’s heart? None of these questions are answered, as an awkward silence falls upon the room. 

Mark stares at Donghyuck. Donghyuck stares back. 

“I think I like you,” Mark says, breaking the silence. 

Donghyuck simply stares at Mark, and Mark can’t decipher his expression. 

Mark scrambles to find the words he needs, “I-I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have—”

He’s cut off by Donghyuck flying forward and smashing their lips together. The older boy sits stunned for a few seconds before reacting. He takes hold of Donghyuck’s neck in one hand and pulls him closer. 

The boys part and lock eyes. Once he realized what he had done, Donghyuck’s cheeks grow a crimson red. The moonlight glowing through Mark’s window lights up his features, and Mark takes note of how embarrassed Donghyuck looks. He’s never seen him so flustered before. 

“S-Sorry,” Donghyuck whispers. 

“Don’t be,” Mark says quickly. 

Donghyuck grins at the older boy in response. 

“What do we do now?” Mark asks. 

“Want to sneak into the kitchen and get cookies?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on a long fic right now, so please look forward to that!!


End file.
